It is well known that aquarium-type tanks are often used to house lizards, snakes, ferrets, and the like as well as fish. Tanks so used require covers to prevent the unwanted egress of the inhabitants as well as to prevent unwanted entry of animals and persons, particularly children. The applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,115 and U.S. Pat. application Nos. 205,311 and 393,575, in which are described several tank covers, which have been found to be quite useful and which have been widely accepted by the consumer.
An important feature of an effective cover is that it should fasten securely to the tank. This is because rodents, reptiles, small amphibians, and other types of animals often have the ability to reach, push, or otherwise manipulate tank covers. Also, such animals are inherently hazardous, even when confined to their tanks, and it is important to prevent household dogs, cats, and children from reaching into the tank.
A contradictory objective is also apparent from the fact that it is periodically necessary to remove the cover to allow the owner to clean the tank and feed the animals. Thus, it is an object to provide an easily removable cover while being quite secure when applied to the tank.
It is also important that the means for securing such a cover operates quickly and easily so as to reduce the time in which the animal would have the opportunity to escape.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cover for animal tanks and the like, which satisfies the above requirements by mounting quickly, easily, and securely to the tank,.while allowing air and light to freely pass in or out of the tank.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art from contemplation of the disclosure and drawings herein.